In laundering it is common to treat fabrics such as cotton, polyester, etc. with fabric softening agents to render the fabrics soft to the touch, to reduce tangling, knotting or wrinkling, to render the fabrics free of static electricity, to render the fabrics bacteria-resistant, to deodorize the fabrics, and to otherwise condition the fabrics. The use of fabric conditioners also permits dried clothing to be sorted and folded more easily and quickly.
In various geographics of the world, Certain consumers use detergent bars to launder their clothing without washing machines. To soften these laundered items, these consumers must soak clothing in a :container so that they can add liquid softeners. In the alternative, these consumers can soften these laundered items by using a laundry bar also containing a fabric softening agent. Unfortunately the combination laundry/softening bars do not provide optimal cleaning and/or softening performance. Laundry/softener combination bars require a rinsing step after application to remove suds which potentially will remove the fabric softener actives.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a non-detersive, fabric softening bar composition to be used during or after the rinse step, preferably of a hand laundering process, which provides optimal deposition of the fabric softening actives onto fabrics and optimal softening performance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a non-detersive fabric softening bar composition which provides improved transfer of the hydrophobic fabric softening compound from the bar composition to the fabric, especially in cold water.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a non-detersive fabric softening bar composition which does not require rinsing for improved perfume substantivity on fabric.